Arabella
by Scarlett Moonchild
Summary: NEW-LONGER CHAPTERS! Sleeping Beauty with a twist. Arabella is born after Aurora was hidden away. Now she must face the return of a sister she never knew about and the loss of the man she loves. Part 1 of 2
1. The Birth of Arabella

A/N: This is a new twist on the plot of Sleeping Beauty. As far as I know, King Stefan and Queen Glorianna (I decided to name her…I don't know what her real name was, and it doesn't matter in this story) never had any other children, but this is just my take on what might have happened had they had another daughter. "Arabella" is part one in a series of two. "Briar Rose" is coming up; watch for it. Read, Enjoy, Review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Sleeping Beauty. Arabella is a made-up character, and not part of any Disney or Grimm's stuff whatsoever.

ARABELLA

Chapter One: The Birth of Arabella

The good King Stefan and his fair Queen Glorianna watched, heavy-hearted as their only child, Princess Aurora, disappeared into the night. They trusted the Good Fairies and they knew that they would bring the child up properly, but both felt a sense of heartache, as they thought of all the special moments of Aurora's childhood they would miss. They also knew that Maleficent was cunning, and that any attempt to contact the child would result in her death, so they must bide their time until Aurora's sixteenth birthday. The King and Queen knew this was the best way to keep her safe.

But they felt the loss of their daughter as keenly as if she had died already.

A great sadness fell over Stefan's kingdom, and the fair Glorianna no longer sang as she went about her castle. Stefan feared for her life as well, as she did not eat properly and refused to sit in the sun. It reminded her of Aurora, who was named after the dawn and had filled their lives with sunshine.

Stefan himself spent a great deal of time in the room at the top of the tallest tower, gazing out over the countryside, hoping to catch a glimpse of where the Good Fairies had taken his beloved daughter. But he never laid eyes on her again until her sixteenth birthday.

Three dark months after the Good Fairies had departed with Aurora, Glorianna was again with child. Not even daring to have hoped that they would have other children, the King and Queen were beside themselves with joy at this new blessing. Glorianna's health changed dramatically for the better after she became pregnant again. The sunshine was no longer her enemy; she welcomed its warm rays as an old friend and often sang as she sat in the courtyard.

A year to the day of Aurora's birth, Queen Glorianna brought a second daughter into the world.

Arabella, as they named her, was every bit as beautiful as their first. Her hair was soft and reddish-brown, and her eyes were a deep, beautiful green. Her skin was as white as new-fallen snow, and her smile was as radiant as the sun itself.

Though their first loss was still keen in their hearts, Stefan and Glorianna found themselves filled with happiness, and the kingdom echoed with song and laughter once again.


	2. The Prince

ARABELLA

Chapter Two: The Prince

Arabella grew to be a very beautiful young girl, with chestnut curls cascading down her back and green eyes as brilliant as emeralds. She was blessed with the gift of song, though naturally, and not as a present from a well-meaning fairy. Arabella was also a regular green thumb at planting things, and often tended her flowerbeds in the courtyard as well as any master gardener.

While she planted, she would sing. Arabella believed that singing to flowers would make them grow more beautiful and healthy than water and sunshine alone. And perhaps she was right, for her gardens were famous in the kingdom.

On one of the most pleasant days of the year, a handsome young man was riding through King Stefan's countryside, on his way home to his own land. This man was Prince Philip, a strapping lad of 18, son of King Hubert, Stefan's closest friend. Philip was also betrothed to the Princess Aurora, but he knew nothing of it.

Philip's horse, Samson, was trotting along merrily, when he was reined in suddenly by his master. Philip brought him to a stop just outside King Stefan's castle wall.

"Did you hear that, old boy?" Philip asked him.

The horse, an intelligent creature, shook his head in negation.

"Someone is singing." Philip cocked his head and listened. There it came, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "There it is again. It's beautiful."

Samson nodded this time. It was indeed a wondrous sound.

Philip stood in the stirrups and strained to see over Stefan's wall. There in the courtyard, amid the flowers, was a child of ten. Philip looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a maiden a little older, but then the voice came again, singing even sweeter than ever.

Philip sat down in surprise, and Samson grunted under the sudden weight. "It is the child singing. But how can a voice so unearthly have come from one so young?" He looked over the wall again. The child had picked a lily bouquet, for her mother, and was heading back indoors. Although she was singing of springtime and growing things, it was the most bewitching song Philip had ever heard.

When the child had gone inside the castle, Philip gave the command for Samson to move on, which the horse did gladly, for his master was acting very strangely. The Prince thought aloud as he rode. "This is very curious. I have never heard a voice so beautiful, and yet it comes from a child. The child is very lovely, yes, but she cannot be more than ten years old. It's just the strangest thing I have seen in my life."

Samson frowned, as nearly as a horse can frown, and picked up the pace a little. Upon arriving at the castle, Philip turned his steed over to a groomsman at the Royal Stables and walked thoughtfully into Hubert's abode. Samson was shocked. His master had forgotten to give him his carrot. Philip had always carried a carrot to give to his horse as soon as he dismounted at home.

The handsome Prince took his poor horse every day to Stefan's castle after that, and lingered outside the wall, hoping to hear the lovely voice again. He didn't know it yet, but he had been bewitched by the young princess Arabella and his heart would never be his own again.


	3. The Feast

ARABELLA

Chapter Three: The Feast

Spring made its way into summer, and Arabella's garden was fragrant with roses. Every day Arabella gathered up a beautiful rose bouquet for her mother.

Queen Glorianna marveled at how the child was growing in grace and beauty. She still held out hope that Aurora would return to them on her sixteenth birthday, but she no longer grieved. Arabella had given her the joys of motherhood, those joys she had been sure were never to be hers. Glorianna doted on her, and Arabella thought her mother to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

Theirs was a healthy relationship and it made King Stefan glad to see his beloved Queen so happy.

Glorianna had noticed that Arabella had a musical gift. Therefore Arabella was given the land's most renowned singer, Eleria, to teach and develop Arabella's voice. Eleria took one listen to Arabella and pronounced her to be the finest singer she had ever heard.

"The Princess," she told Glorianna, "has no need of instruction. To confine that wonderful voice to any standards but its own, that would be an injustice. I simply cannot teach her with a clear conscience."

The Queen was pleased upon hearing this, and paid Eleria very handsomely before sending her away. Then, she went in to her child and asked her to sing before the guests at the Midsummer Feast. Arabella was a little nervous, but she loved to please her mother, so she consented obediently.

The guests at the Midsummer Feast were monarchs, dukes and duchesses, barons and baronesses, and other such nobles. Arabella did indeed enchant the crowd so, that many a noble rode away from that Feast noting that Arabella was the most beautiful and accomplished Princess they had seen in years. And at ten years old!

Arabella was glad when it was all over and she could return to her flowers again. They greeted her as an old friend, and those that had wilted in her absence bloomed anew as she sang. It was as though her very presence in the garden was magical. She sang to them of the events of the Feast, and of the nobles present. The roses were good listeners and were rewarded with a good watering at the end of the day.


	4. The Campfire

ARABELLA

Chapter Four: The Campfire

Prince Philip rode to the wall to listen to the ethereal voice as long as the summer lasted. But eventually the leaves began to fall and the weather turned cool. Finally the winter shows fell and the young girl's garden was hidden away until spring.

These days, Philip rode to the Great Hunts, sometimes on King Stefan's lands. It was well known that his father, King Hubert, was Stefan's closest friend. Therefore, Philip was allowed to hunt freely in Stefan's forests and meadows. Deer and elk were plentiful in these forests, and Philip came back to the camp every night, laden down with fresh meat.

It was one of these cold nights, that Philip was sharpening his sword by the fire. The other men in his camp were telling tall-tales and bragging about women over a keg of ale. But Philip was not listening to them this time. His mind was wandering, and he caught up with it in Stefan's courtyard in springtime.

Philip was quite ashamed of himself. He had missed the rides into the forests and meadows during the spring and summer. He had been too preoccupied with the maiden on the other side of that wall to even remember that there were forests in ride to in the first place.

Philip flushed as he remembered the voice of the young girl. One of his men, Gavin, noticed it and called out to the other men. "Oo, look at the Prince! He's having a bit of a thought about a lovely lass, I grant you!" The men chuckled at him and slapped him on the back. That brought Philip out of his reverie.

He calmly stood and bid them all goodnight, and gave Samson a carrot. Then he went to his bed in the largest tent. He lay there for some time, talking to himself. "You fool!" He laughed aloud. "She is but a child! Likely the child of some Lord and Lady of the court, but not of a King! Philip, boy, you are supposed to be wooing fair princesses! You should be slaying dragons, ogres! What would your men think?" He paused and a horrid thought took him. "What would your Father think? You'll lose the throne for sure!"

But Philip knew in his heart, although he did not fully understand it yet, that no princess could weave as magical a spell over him as this lovely child in King Stefan's courtyard.

He thought of his poor horse, Samson. He had not been fair to the loyal steed this year. They had always enjoyed their spring and summer rides together. He made a silent promise to the horse that this spring would be different. "Things will be back to normal from now on."

Or so he thought…


	5. The Discovery

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I guess I realized the "falling for a 10 year old" part, I just didn't think. LOL. Sorry! Anyhow...Read, enjoy and review! And...here she is older:  
  
ARABELLA  
  
Chapter Five: The Discovery  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
Spring came again to the earth, after a particularly long and frosty winter, and the snows began to melt. The trees put forth the buds of new leaves. Everywhere, new life was appearing. Arabella was now a beautiful thirteen, and beginning to mature in appearance. She was a child no longer, but a young woman, and King Stefan and Queen Glorianna began to discuss her marital future. Arabella wandered into the midst of one of these discourses and was appalled to discover that her parents thought her grown. She made for the courtyard as quickly as possible and inspected her new flowers.  
  
Her lilies were returning, reaching up to bask in the new sunshine. As usual, the Princess began to sing to her flowers, and it seemed that her very voice was food to the plants, for they began to visibly bloom.  
  
Suddenly, Arabella heard a noise on the other side of the wall. She had never been overly timid, so she went over to investigate. She climbed up onto the high bench that rested against the wall, and looked over.  
  
She fell back with a start. There was a very handsome young man sitting at the bottom of the other side of the wall, leaning against it. She stole another look.  
  
This time, she noticed his horse tethered nearby, munching contentedly on the new clover. The man was chewing a long piece of grass, and seemed to be daydreaming. Arabella felt her heart beat a little faster, though she did not know why. Certainly, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had curly brown hair and serious brown eyes, and was very tan. Likely, this man stayed out of doors most of the time.  
  
The man must have sensed he was being watched, for suddenly he looked up. He spied Arabella and became immediately flustered. He jumped to his feet and yanked the horse's tether out of the ground (much to the annoyance of the horse, Arabella noted). He rode quickly away.  
  
Arabella wondered at this very much. "What frightened him away? Probably he is shy." She shrugged and climbed back down from the wall. "Could he have been listening to me sing?"  
  
Arabella knew that her voice was very fine. She had heard enough people say it, so she assumed it to be true. She didn't think it was out of the ordinary, however. "Plenty of people are fine singers, and they don't usually make men run away, looking scared," she told herself.  
  
She puzzled out this new situation for the rest of the week. Although she was constantly outside, and frequently stole glances over the wall, the handsome man did not return.  
  
Arabella found herself strangely disappointed, and somewhat lonely for the first time in her life, even amid her flowers. 


	6. The Invitation

**ARABELLA**

Chapter Six: The Invitation 

Springtime gave way, as it always does, to summer, and still Arabella went to her garden daily. She had almost forgotten the mysterious stranger at the wall, and she had stopped looking for him to return.

On one of the hottest days of the year, she carried her mother a bouquet of roses. The Princess entered the Queen's chambers without knocking, as usual. Glorianna looked up. "Come here, dear one, and kiss your Mother."

Arabella obediently went and kissed her mother, and presented her with the bouquet she had picked. Glorianna breathed in the fresh fragrance of the roses. "Mmm. You are a truly remarkable girl, Arabella."

Arabella was pleased at the compliment. "I have a beautiful mother to thank for it," she replied, smiling.

The Queen smiled at her daughter. "Arabella," she began, knowing her daughter would not like what she was going to say, "you are thirteen years old now. I was married at fourteen, you know."

Arabella's smile quickly faded. She blushed.

"Your father and I have decided," continued Glorianna, "to start introducing you to society. Do you remember singing at the Midsummer Feast a few years ago?"

Arabella nodded. "Yes, Mother."

"Well, my dear, you have grown up so much since then, and your voice has matured as well. You must sing again, at this year's Midsummer Feast."

The Princess could remember the nervous feeling she'd had the last time she sang. Then she remembered the wonderful feeling of being praised by the beautiful men and women of nobility. "Why not?" she thought to herself. "Mother is probably right; she usually is."

Arabella smiled prettily at her mother. "Of course, Mother, it would be an honor."

Glorianna smiled in satisfaction, thinking of all the Princes who would see and hear her beautiful daughter at the Feast. "Go and pick out a dress, dearest. The Feast is nearly upon us."

Arabella kissed her mother again and hurried away.

**_A/N:_**_ Wow! Two chappies in one night! I'm on a roll!_


	7. The Confrontation

ARABELLA

Chapter Seven: The Confrontation

Prince Philip rode through the countryside of his father's kingdom. It had been nearly two months since he had dared to go back to King Stefan's realm, even the forests. That day when the young maiden had discovered him at the wall was doubly embarrassing.

There was the obvious feeling of guilt at being discovered, yes.

But Philip had managed to notice that the child he had first laid eyes upon was a child no longer. She had matured quite a bit in the three years since he'd dared to look over the wall at her. She was now a beautiful maiden.

Now Philip found himself haunted by her daily. Her lovely chestnut curls, her beautiful emerald eyes, the soft whiteness of her skin. All these things wreaked havoc on the Prince's mind, and he was again unable to concentrate on what he was doing.

Samson, his faithful horse, as always, knew that something was amiss. Once again, his master forgot to give him his carrot as they ended their ride and returned to the stables. Samson had learned to settle for the sugar cubes brought to him by the stable boys.

Now King Hubert had been letting Philip do as he pleased for years. He had not insisted that the Prince attend the feasts and coronations befitting of the presence of the royal family. But Hubert decided that, at 21, Philip needed to turn his attention to the matters of the castle, and start acting like a Prince.

When Philip came indoors that evening, King Hubert pounced on him. "Son, I'd like to talk to you."

Philip looked surprised. "Yes, Father?"

Hubert cleared his throat authoritatively. "Philip, it's time you started attending some of the royal events."

The Prince looked at his feet, suddenly uneasy. "It…is?"

"Yes." King Hubert's tone was stern. "And you can start by attending the Midsummer Feast at King Stefan's castle next week."

Philip looked up, startled. "King Stefan?"

Hubert looked at him keenly. "Yes, m'boy. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Father," Philip replied, almost cheerfully. "I will attend the Feast. Good night, Father." He turned on his heel and strode out, whistling merrily.

King Hubert looked after him, puzzled. Then he sighed with relief. "That was almost too easy. I suppose we can talk about his being betrothed to Princess Aurora at another time."


	8. The Preparation

**ARABELLA**

**Chapter Eight: The Preparation**

Arabella was in her bedchamber, being dressed for the Feast. It was to be a special night for her, although she didn't know the half of it yet. Her maidservants were bustling around the beautiful Princess, pinning her hair in place, buttoning her gown, and powdering her face.

Arabella had chosen a shimmering gown in the exact emerald shade as her eyes. At her throat, there shone a single large ruby, the very color of her lips. Her father had brought the ruby to her the night before.

"My darling," he had said. "I am so very proud of the beautiful and accomplished daughter I have." It seemed to Arabella that there were tears in Stefan's eyes.

"Father?" she asked, concerned. "What's the matter?"

The King smiled at his daughter. "Nothing, my dear. I just never thought it was possible for me to have a daughter to raise with love." He kissed her on the forehead and shut the door behind him as he left.

Arabella stood wondering, for she had never seen her father cry before. She would soon learn the significance of King Stefan's words, but for now, they puzzled her.

Now, the night of the Feast, Arabella fingered the ruby at her throat, and remembered her father's words – he had said he was proud of her. She smiled at herself in the mirror and touched her hair one last time. Tonight she would make him proud of her. She took a deep breath and turned towards the door.

She was ready for anything.


	9. The Performance

**ARABELLA**

**Chapter Nine: The Performance**

King Stefan and Queen Glorianna waited outside the door to the Hall. "You look lovely tonight, my Dear," said Stefan to his wife.

"Thank you Darling, you look wonderful yourself," Glorianna replied, a trifle absent-mindedly.

Stefan cast a shrewd look at his wife. "Is anything bothering you, my Dear?"

The Queen sighed. "I'm sorry, Darling, I'm just worried about Arabella. I wonder if I shouldn't have waited to ask her to do this until next year."

King Stefan planted a kiss on her cheek. "You have such wonderful judgment, my Dear, and Arabella is indeed ready to be a Princess. She might not know it yet, but she will get used to the idea in time. Tonight is just what she needs to wet her feet in the world of Royalty."

Glorianna smiled at her husband. "Thank you, Dear, you always know how to make me feel better."

They clasped hands briefly, and listened for their Fanfare. They waited outside the door there until a servant had informed the royal herald that all the guests to the Midsummer Feast had assembled. The herald then signaled to the orchestra conductor to start the royal Fanfare. As the music began, the herald announced their Majesties, and all rose as the King and Queen entered the hall and took their places at the table. The monarchs took their seats, then the rest of the nobles were likewise seated.

One chair beside the Queen was left vacant for Arabella.

Philip had been looking around the room almost feverishly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young maiden who had captured his heart. He was disappointed to see that she wasn't there.

"Ah well," he said to himself. "Philip, old boy, she's probably nothing more than a servant, or at the least the child of one of these nobles. If she were an important person, she would be here at this Feast."

The herald signaled to the orchestra conductor again, and this time a new fanfare was sounded, less authoritative than that of the King and Queen.

This was Arabella's moment, when she was presented as a young lady, no longer a child. Her name was announced by the herald.

"Her Royal Highness, Daughter of King Stefan and Queen Glorianna, the Princess Arabella."

Arabella stepped gracefully into the room, her green eyes sparkling as brightly as the ruby at her throat.

Philip's heart nearly stopped. There she was. Then his mind, which was somewhat slow to catch on (for some reason, this evening), put the herald's words together.

He very nearly jumped up with joy. "Princess! Arabella, so that is her name." He smiled broadly as he stood with the other nobles, to honor the debut of the Princess. "A beautiful name for a beautiful Princess."

Once everyone was seated again, Arabella began to sing, and all was absolutely still and silent. It was as if the very birds outside the window were quiet, listening to the melodious trills of the young Princess.

King Hubert found himself, for once, speechless. And for Hubert to be rendered speechless was a very rare occurrence indeed. "A remarkable girl," he thought to himself. He dared to steal a look at his son. Philip looked like he was in a trance.

"Uh oh," he thought. "I know that look. I've had it myself, the first time I laid eyes on his mother Philippa, rest her sweet soul, when she was but a debutante Princess."

He needed to have "The Talk" with Philip, as soon as possible after the Feast was over. For now, he said nothing. He didn't want to offend Stefan, after all. Friends were friends, and peace between Kingdoms was a nice thing to have.

When Arabella had finished her bewitching song, the applause was thunderous. She blushed and nodded, then took her seat.

**.**

**(A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I've got three stories going at once, and one almost ready to post. I will spend more time on this one, I promise. I hate to have a cliffhanger. Consider yourselves lucky…I am uploading a bunch of chapters all at once. That should keep you busy…for about five minutes. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are wicked – in the good way.)**


	10. The Escape

**ARABELLA**

**Chapter Ten: The Escape**

Somehow Arabella had managed to get through the entire meal without noticing Prince Philip at the table. Being a Prince, he was entitled to sit near the head of the table as well, but the very corpulent King Gregory, Glorianna's brother, was between them. So the Prince was well hidden from Arabella's view.

Arabella sat through the compliments and nodded her head in all the right places, giving gratitude when thanks were due. All the while, she noticed through the large windows, the full moon was rising. It was so beautiful and compelling, and she longed to be among her roses, sharing the moment with her flower friends. Not here in this drafty Hall with these self-centered nobles, who saw her as little more than entertainment for their meal.

At last, the guests began to drift into the Ballroom, where a waltz was already underway. Stefan and Glorianna had the first dance, of course, so they would soon be occupied when Arabella made her escape.

She excused herself politely, begging ill to her mother. Glorianna was faintly disappointed, but satisfied. More than one Prince had heard her daughter sing tonight, and had seen how beautiful she was. She had seen the smitten looks on their faces. There would be more than one suitor coming to the castle before the week was out.

The Queen conceded, and Arabella made the perfunctory bow to the guests, and left the room quickly.

Philip had heard the Princess speak to her mother, and had become concerned for her. Now, looking out of the window, he saw her familiar form moving about in the courtyard below.

"Aha," he thought. "Ill indeed." He smiled, and without so much as a glance from his father, Hubert, who was busy bantering with Gregory, Philip dashed down the stairs and out into the twilight.

There. She had stopped at the bench against the far wall. If she turned to sit down, she would most likely catch him watching her. But no, she gathered her fine skirts and stood on it, gazing over the wall.

Philip realized that this must have been how she had been able to see him over the wall that day. Could she be…? He dared not to hope that she was actually looking for him.

Arabella sighed. "Of course, he isn't there," she said to her roses. "I suppose I shall never see that man again. I must have frightened him away for good that day."

Yes, she was talking about him now. Philip had never been surer of anything in his life. He broke into a smile and stepped from the shadows into the moonlight.

"Princess Arabella."


	11. The Moonlight

**ARABELLA**

**Chapter Eleven: The Moonlight**

Two words. Her name. Princess Arabella.

He had startled her with those two words, so that she almost fell from her perch. Arabella turned around hastily, skirts still in hand, her face flushing red.

She expected to see a starry-eyed boy, intent on wooing her as her parents wished to happen. She chided herself inwardly for not going straight to bed.

The Princess was stunned, however, by whom she did find. It was the handsome young man she had startled that day, when he had been sitting at the wall. The man she had been looking for.

When she realized that she had actually _been_ looking for him, that discovery made her flush even deeper.

Prince Philip came forward, extending his hand. Arabella was flustered, but took it. "Thank you, Milord." He helped her down from the bench.

Philip smiled at her mischievously. "Do Princesses normally peer over walls?"

By now, Arabella had regained a small portion of her composure. "No, but do strange men usually lounge at walls eavesdropping?"

Philip laughed heartily. "Do you not know who I am?" When Arabella shook her head in negation, he bowed. "I am Prince Philip, son of King Hubert and Queen Philippa."

"Oh!" Arabella cried in dismay. "I am terribly sorry, your Highness." She lowered her eyes. "I hope I have not offended you."

Philip was quick to reassure her. "Oh no, fair Princess, I only hope that I have not offended you. And no, Princes do not normally lounge at strange walls," he added, smiling as he twisted her sentence around. "But to hear you sing again, I would build a house out there."

Arabella blushed prettily. "Do you always give great compliments such as these to girls you have just met?"

"You are no stranger to me, Highness," Philip confessed. "I have come to hear you before, when you were but a slip of a girl."

Arabella was surprised. "But why? Surely a Prince has more pressing matters to attend to than listening to the songs of a child!"

Philip frowned slightly. "Ah, but I'm not your average Prince. And you do yourself injustice, fair lady. For you are a child no longer." He plucked a rich red rose from its home and placed it in her hair. "You are a beautiful woman. The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Arabella felt herself blush again, but at the same time a strange feeling came over her. She could not put her finger on exactly what it was. "It must be the moonlight," she thought. "I've heard it does mysterious things to people."

**.**

**(A/N: Sorry to cut it here! I have to finish the next chapter, and I don't have time for it tonight! I promise I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing!)**


	12. The Rose

**ARABELLA**

Chapter 12: The Rose 

Philip had noticed that Arabella seemed to blush easily. He liked that; it meant she was still innocent. "Perhaps you are not used to being spoken to like a woman, rather than a child?" he asked gently.

Arabella cast a forlorn glance back towards the castle. "Mother and Father do treat me like a child. They say…" she paused. She looked back at the Prince and blushed again. She had very nearly told him that they wished her to marry soon. She struggled to find something to fill the space. "…they say that I spend too much time out of doors."

There. And that was true, her mother had often chastened her for lingering in the garden so long after she had been called.

Prince Philip cocked his head to one side and gave her a searching look. "Is that all they say, your Highness?" He had noticed her eyes cloud over when she looked at the castle, and had caught the pause in her speech.

Suddenly flustered, Arabella turned and began to walk towards the door to the castle. "It is growing late. I must get to bed or everyone will worry."

Philip looked back towards the ballroom. It was still very much alive with music and laughter. It occurred to him that the Princess was probably not on the minds of the King and Queen at that particular second. "Please wait. May I see you again?"

Arabella paused, surprised. She turned to face the handsome Prince. "You…wish to see me again?"

Philip laughed softly. "I wish to hear again the magical voice that has bewitched my soul." He moved closer. "I wish to gaze upon the beautiful face that threatens to capture my heart."

Arabella felt her heart flutter inside her, as though it were a butterfly trying to free itself from a jar. Philip was now standing directly in front of her. He leaned in, and for a wild moment, the Princess thought he might try to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited for the world to stop spinning.

Arabella felt his hand in her hair. Surprised, she opened her eyes. The Prince had taken the rose from her hair, and put it to his lips. Then he traced the delicate red flower across her own lips, and tucked it into his belt.

Philip smiled at her. "Something to take with me, since you must take leave of me, fair Arabella."

Arabella smiled shyly and whispered, "Good night." She turned to go indoors and stopped. She had almost forgotten to answer his question. "Yes, you may." She hoped he understood what she meant, because those were the only words that she could force out of her mouth. For some reason, she was tongue-tied after the romantic display with the rose.

Philip smiled broadly, and plucked the rose from his belt. Kissing it once more, he turned and strode from the garden.

Arabella ran inside and closed the door, leaning on it heavily. She sighed. And sighed again. "What has happened to me tonight? What have I begun?" she wondered as she made her way upstairs.

A/N: HI!!! I'm back! I'm SOOO sorry to have taken so darn long to update. I've had a heck of a lot of stuff going on lately. This story is turning out a little differently from the way I imagined it going…a little fluffier, mayhaps…but a little fluff never hurt anyone. At least, not that I know of. Anyway, I'm back and continuing my stories, so go ahead and celebrate. and Review!!


	13. The Kiss

**ARABELLA**

**Chapter 13: The Kiss**

Arabella continued to grow in grace and beauty. That night in the garden with the handsome Prince had changed her considerably. Although she had given him permission to see her again, he had not come to visit in nearly four months. Consequently, Arabella felt a pang of doubt and heartache, whenever she thought of Philip. She felt foolish, sitting around in her garden, casting expectant glances toward the stone wall, as though she might see him bounding over it, to take her in his arms. Her poor roses felt neglected as well, although she cared for them well, she did not sing to them as she once had.

The Princess began to spend less and less time in her garden, and had become more demure and meek when spoken to. King Stefan had noticed it, and was very pleased at the change in the girl. He decided to broach the subject of Arabella's marriage to his wife.

"Glorianna," remarked Stefan one day after breakfast. "I think it's high time we chose a suitable husband for Arabella."

The Queen sighed and looked down at her empty plates. "Stefan, can she not enjoy her youth, without the cloud of marriage hanging over her head?"

Stefan looked at him, open-mouthed. "Dearest, you know it's customary to choose a suitor at birth! I have humoured your wish not to do so with Arabella, considering what happened with Aurora, but the child is now fourteen years of age! Time is running out."

Glorianna gazed back at her husband. "Yes, Darling, I know she must be married by the age of sixteen. I guess I'm just reluctant to see her grow up. I'm afraid of losing her, too."

Stefan's eyes softened. "I know, my dear. I don't want to lose her either. She has brought great joy to both of us, and touches the hearts of all who know her. But we must be fair to the girl. She is growing up; she cannot remain a child forever."

The Queen sighed again. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Arabella could not sleep. The darkness of her rooms seemed to close in around her, trapping her in its web, and threatening to smother her. She decided to go out of doors. It was still a warm night, for October, and she didn't need her heavy cloak; her light one would do just fine. The air was crisp and clean, and the aroma of burning leaves somewhere beyond the castle walls filled her nose. It smelled deliciously of fall. The Princess gathered her nightdress in her hand and made her way to the bench by the stone wall.

Sitting, she felt the urge to sing, and so she did so, softly, as not to wake up anyone in the castle. She closed her eyes and sang of autumn and the falling leaves, and became so caught up in the moment that she did not hear a small thud beside her.

When her song was over, she opened her eyes, and was startled to find Prince Philip sitting on the bench next to her, a captivated look on his face.

"Oh!" Arabella jumped up and tried to hide behind her rosebushes.

Philip laughed, "Why do you hide? You do remember me, don't you?"

"Yes," Arabella replied, hesitantly. "Philip, I know you, it's just…I'm…"

"Indecent?" He finished for her. She nodded and he laughed again. "My dearest Arabella, no one could ever use such a word to describe you." She looked at him to see if he was joking, and saw the twinkle in his eyes. She blushed and came out from behind the bush. He took her hand, and she sat back down on the bench. She gathered her light cloak around her, trying to cover her nightdress.

Prince Philip was still holding her hand, she thought to herself. She realized with shock that she liked it, and wished him to keep doing so. To her immense pleasure, he made no attempt to let go of it. "I suppose you are wondering why I have not come back to see you for so long."

Arabella blushed again, and wondered how she could respond to the question, without giving away her heart's desires. She finally settled upon the simple, "I had noticed your absence."

Philip had caught her blush, and responded with a rosy tint to his own cheeks. "I'm sorry, dear one, it's my father, King Hubert. He…wishes me to learn to run the Kingdom. I could not get away for long enough to come and see you." He turned and looked into her face. "I wanted to, oh, how many nights I've dreamed of that beautiful voice of yours, and thought to myself, 'I can sneak away and be back before daylight.'" He paused. "But you were never outside at night, and it's hardly proper for a Prince to climb a wall into a Princess's bedroom."

Arabella laughed at the vision of him scaling the wall of the castle, just to get into her window. Philip smiled as well. "Even the bells of your laughter ring in my heart." His face grew serious, and was suddenly very close to hers. "Arabella…"

Arabella's heart quickened. No one had ever said her name that way before. What was he doing to her? This was all so strange and new to her. "Philip?" she dared to whisper back.

Then it happened; he kissed her, very softly. Arabella was shocked at first, but slowly melted into the kiss, and returned it with the love that was in her heart. As they broke apart, neither could deny their feelings any longer. They were two people very much in love.

Philip pulled away momentarily, to see her reaction. She was looking back at him, love in her eyes, and a smile on her lips. He broke into a smile as well, and moved closer. They embraced once more, and the Prince reluctantly climbed back to the top of wall. "I must go, before my father releases the dogs," he said wryly. "I will return, Arabella. I promise you."

Arabella watched him disappear over the wall, and felt her heart tear apart inside her. How was she going to make it until the next time she could see him? And why did she feel this way? Was it love? She had always heard stories of people in love, and they always seemed to be happy, always walking on air. Right now, she felt as though her very heart was breaking.

And worse, she felt she was deceiving her parents. She had heard the servants talk of their conversations, and lately, the King and Queen had been discussing her lack of interest toward her suitors. It wasn't that she didn't want to get married someday; it was just that none of them were Philip. She couldn't pretend to feel something that just wasn't there.

Arabella thought long and hard, on the way back to her bedroom. Her parents wished her to marry a Prince, so why not Philip? He was a prince, and his father's Kingdom was adjacent to Stefan's. That would be a very wise move, indeed, as they could combine into one large Kingdom eventually. Arabella wondered why Philip had never been considered as a suitor before. It certainly made sense to her.

She got into bed, happily, remembering her evening with Philip, and thinking she had a great solution to her parents' problem. She slept well for the first time in months.

**A/N: Hi again lol. Sorry for the lack of updates on this story…I haven't been in the mood to write much lately. I think I've tapped a good resource in my brain on this one however, and I'll try to write a few chapters while I'm here at the computer. Please keep reviewing, let me know how this is going. I'm trying for longer chapters, as well.**


End file.
